Shonen Hearts
by Kamon772
Summary: If there truly are as many worlds as there are stars in the sky. Then what if the keyblade and Ansem chose two other then Sora and Riku to approach and give power to. What if the keyblade came to Naruto and Ansem came to Sasuke. Summary continued inside.
1. Chapter 1

If there truly are as many worlds as there are stars in the sky. Then what if the keyblade and Ansem chose two other then Sora and Riku to approach and give power to. What if the keyblade came to Naruto and Ansem came to Sasuke. Rather then traveling around various Disney worlds or team up with various Disney characters, instead Naruto travels through various worlds of other Shonen Jump titles. Titles like Bleach, Dragonball, One Piece, and others.

* * *

Within the forest that surrounded the Hidden Village of Kohona and stretched out seemingly for miles in every direction. Kohona's Number One Ninja at Surprising People, Naruto Uzumaki was speeding through the treetops trying to catch up with his teammate that had been lured away from the village by strange man.

* * *

Flashback to two days earlier….

Naruto was just wonder the village as he could not sleep because there was something on his mind in regards to Sasuke. He had been acting differently lately almost like how he was when the first became a team. If he had to guess it probably all started while they were in the Forest of Death since up until that point the was changing little by little from the person he was before Team Seven was form. He knew that Sakura and Kakashi-sensei told him that everything with Sasuke was fine but he was not so sure. It was this nagging feeling that was keeping him up at night after coming back from mission to the Land of Tea.

Just walking around aimlessly though he noticed Sakura in the distance heading towards the village's exit. When he caught up to her though what he saw however made his blood boil. For there was Sasuke standing next to man in cloak who had their hand in Sakura's chest.

"That strange. She is not disappearing?" the cloaked man said as they removed their hand and Sakura just stood there with vacant expression on her face.

"Come on let go. I want this power you are offering that suppose to surpass Orochimaru's" Sasuke said.

"Well then head to the location we discuss before we were interrupted by 'this' here" the man said referring to Sakura as 'thing' rather then a person for some reason.

Of course after seeing what just happened Naruto was not going to stand around as charge forward demanding to know what the cloak man did to Sakura and why Sasuke was leaving with him.

Though without even move from his spot the cloak man unleashed a wave of what Naruto guess was this Darkness he heard of as it did not feel like charka of any kind not even demonic kind which Naruto himself was able to use because of Kyubi being sealed inside him.

Slamming up against a wall, Naruto found himself unable to move though the anger over what this cloak person had done to Sakura and him managed to get Sasuke to follow him somehow was enough to tap into Kyubi's charka.

"Interesting development so the rumor were true after all. However you pose no threat to me or my plan in your current state" the cloaked man said.

Wanting to get Sakura some help as fast as possible. She did not seem to have any bodily injuries despite having someone's hand shoved into and then pulled of her chest. However she had not moved an inch since then though.

Using what become one of signature techniques over the past year, the Kage Bushin, the cloaked man was surround by a dozen or so Narutos each with only one thought on their mind. Beat the crap out this guy as fast as possible then take Sakura-chan to Tsunade.

"Vanish!" the man said with wave of his arm all the shadow clones vanished into a puff of smoke

Though when smoke started to dissipate the real Naruto appeared with Rasengan in one hand. However both Sasuke and Naruto were shocked when the attack hit the man dead in the stomach yet seem to have no effect at all.

"Pitiful! I expect more from the vessel of Kyubi but if this all you got then I am disappointed" the cloaked man stated once again unleashed a wave of Darkness at Naruto this one three times strong then before knocking him out as when hit the wall where he left three inch deep crater with force of his body being slammed into it.

Although it did not seem to have no effect at first just like Kabuto after he took Naruto's first complete Rasengan. The effect was delayed as the cloaked man became dizzy and almost fell to one knee before catching himself.

"I guess I was wrong after all. You do have some power after all but soon it be pointless as you still can not stand against me neither one of you" the cloak man said.

He then turned to Sasuke who now eagerly wanted this power as with it he was sure that he could finally kill his brother and full fill his role as an avenger.

"Meet me at the designated place and you will being taking the first step towards obtain the true power of Darkness and not that feeble dark power offer up by that petty seal on your neck" he told young Uchiha

During all of this Sakura just stood straight ahead at nothing with vacant expression ever present on her face. While Naruto was unconscious on the ground having beaten by so called true power of Darkness the cloaked man possessed.

* * *

The following day….

Naruto shot up after being splashed with ice cold water to see himself surrounded by Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi-sensei.

"Huh? What going on here? Why are you all here and….where Sasuke and that cloaked man!" Naruto demand as he did not see either one of them here in what appear to be the Hokage's Office.

"That what we would like to know as you lucky that it was Hinata that found the two of you first. If one of the villagers had found the two of you before her. I could only guess what kind of problems that would raise from those among the village that still have negative view of you, Naruto" Tsunade said.

"Hinata-chan found us? Where Sakura-chan right now!" Naruto asked worried.

"Look to your left" Jiraiya told him.

Doing so the blond genin's blue eyes came face to face with lifeless green one of Sakura who sitting next to him.

"AHHHHH!" Naruto yelled as he was expecting her to be that close while the lifeless stare also freaked him out too.

"She been like this since we found the both of you. She does not respond to anything we say and refuses to leave your side" Kakashi said as in all his years and all the Justus that he encounter over them, he never seen something like this before.

"That cloaked man did this to her. Sasuke was leaving with that strange guy and Sakura tried to stop him. The man stuck his hand in Sakura's chest like it was open cookie jar or something. When he pulled it out he shocked she still there. Almost like something was suppose to happen but did not as instead she became like this" Naruto told them.

"Well as strange as this is going to sound after checking her multiple time I discover that Sakura's heart is missing. Despite all the test I have run and re-run on Sakura. All of them have come the same result. Her heart just is not there anymore somehow however despite being heart less, her body is still functioning normal. Her mind however that different story as it does not seem all there at the moment. The only time she reacts to anything seem to be when it has something to do with you" Tsunade told him.

Shortly after this Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Choji were sent out to go recover Sasuke who reported heading towards the Valley of End. While a small ANBU team was send out to find this cloaked man as whatever he had done to Sakura. The effect could mostly likely only be reversed by getting the knowledge from that man if that was even possible.

End Flashback

* * *

Thus leading up to right now were Naruto had just left bushy-brow, Rock Lee, to fight this guy that used his bone as weapons. With Rock Lee taking on the bone guy, Naruto was free to chance after Sasuke as the last of Orochimaru's men had been taken care of leaving the path towards Sasuke free. The Snake Sanin had somehow managed to learn of someone beating him to the punch at getting Sasuke. So the leader of Otogakure(also known as the Sound Village) send the four ninjas to take Sasuke by force and bring him to Sound Village. These were the same four ninjas that made that barrier preventing anyone from getting in the way of his fight with the Third Hokage. One by one Kohona's and Otogakure's group were wilted away until only Naruto remained able to chase after Sasuke.

Naruto after non stop running for nearly ten minute he was now within fifty yard of Sasuke as he could see the Uchiha's back far in the distance by before he could get any closer he was blindside and tumbled onto the ground. His attacker this time was this strange shadow thing about the size of small kid that just seemingly melt into the ground and then reappeared somewhere else.

'Just one of them should not be a problem' Naruto thought

Though the problem soon became that it was not just one but a dozen of these creatures. The numbers did not stop there as they just kept growing as they just kept popping up out the ground attacking him without end or mercy. Despite their small size, these creatures were tough then anyone kid he ever met in his life, as not even Gaara was able to take the beating that he dished out on them without get a single starch on him.

Just when he was all out of options everything went white and the next thing the scenery changed in flash and he was face to face with another shadow creature only this one was about the half the size of Gambunata. If he had trouble with small ones there was no way he that was going to be able to stop a large but that would not kept him from trying. Decide to fight fire with fire, Naruto tried to summon the boss toad on to discover that the summoning did not at all as he could not summon Gamakichi or even a tadpole for that matter.

Shocked at being unable to summon, Naruto was almost unable to block a strike from the giant heartless. Raising his kunai in defense manner on instinct as he really did not think a kunai could block a giant's fist. Yet as metal met fist something he did not expect happened as the kunai he was holding was replaced by some strange key that was shaped like a sword. The creature before him seem to somewhat weary of this strange weapon as it back off then struck the ground from which small version of it came out a dark portal. His theory that this strange weapon might be useful against them was proven corrected when he slashed at small creature that attacked him and watch them vanish.

After long fight he managed to beat the both the small and large shadow creatures with the key which he used like sword. Though since he never used a sword before he was not that familiar with how actually use it but he was getting by okay. To make up for his poor swordplay he just decide to throw it around like kunai or shrunken as he felt that he could do that for some reason. Not only did it work but he did not have to go after it as he found out all he had to do was think it return to his hand and it would happen. Things then went white once Naruto found their were no enemies to fight. Just both he lost consciousness he wonder and hope that everyone back in Kohona as those friends he left behind were ok and that these shadow creatures did not attack them as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Within a semi dark room where only large circular table with about a half dozen chairs were visible. The cloaked man appeared from a portal of darkness with Sasuke close behind him. Upon appear in this room the cloaked man noticed that there was blond man with high ponytail sitting at one of the tables. The cloaked man upon seeing him then sent Sasuke off to another room following the lead of one of the small creatures that had just earlier attack his home world.

"So I take that your trip was a success coming from you have that kid you wanted? However you apparently have run into some unexpected factors coming from the way your holding your stomach" the man said

"Unexpected factors? Holding my stomach what are you talking…" the cloaked man asked before he noticed that he was favoring his stomach.

It was not that his stomach actually hurt but there was this stinging and sore feeling that he had been annoying him for awhile now.

"There were some as I did run into some things I did not expected but they are no longer anything to worry about as they vanished along with their world" the cloaked man informed him.

"Are you truly sure about that? That they disappeared that is. My informant had just told me that they spotted them within Traverse Town. Not only have they spotted the two 'unexpected factors' as you put them but the one that cause you to be holding your stomach is now the possessor of the keyblade" the blond man said.

"I thought I prevent the keyblade from finding an new owner" the cloaked man exclaimed.

"Apparently you did not as this keyblade weapon you informed us about just move on to another person. So do you want my informant to exterminate them. They more then able to pull off this task all I have to do is give the word and its done" he told them.

"No that is not necessary. Just have them follow after him for now as he pose no threat to the plan at the moment" the cloaked man said.

"Very well then" man with high blond ponytail said before disappearing.

* * *

Meanwhile with Traverse Town….

Naruto began stir awake what he saw cause him to blush bright red in the face. For he was staring right into someone's butt. Quickly moving away as he gently pushed them off his face. Though as he did this they notice this person was wearing a red dress. A red dress that he instantly recognized upon seeing it.

"Sakura-chan? How do you get here…more over where is here?" Naruto managed to asked after he got his blush down.

Noticing that he was not in the forest anymore but somehow was in what appeared to be a back alley. Something he knew the looks of very well as he sure did hide out in lot of them when he was younger. Mostly to hide from drunken villagers that tried beating him up for no reason at the time, though he now knew it was because Kyubi was sealed inside him. Most villagers at the time were taking out there angry and disgust towards the nine tailed fox out on him.

However he did not really get an answer as she may have acknowledge that he was awake now but she did not do anything but grab his arm look at him with those same lifeless eyes she had ever since that cloaked man did whatever he did to her.

"Your friend seem to really like you" Naruto heard a voice say.

Naruto look from Sakura other to another girl that was squatting on the ground in front of them. It was a girl that was their age with green hair, a red top, skirt and boots as well purple shoulder-pads and a circlet on her head.

"Hey there, are you okay? Your friend would not let me get close to you so I could not check" she asked.

"I am fine minus the fact that I have no idea where I am or how Sakura managed to get here with me" the blond genin said

"So her name is Sakura? She does not seem to talk much since I could not get her to tell me what your names are or anything else for that matter" the green hair girl said.

Naruto then let looked to Sakura and let out a mental sigh as he always wanted her to pay attention to him like this however now that it was happening he found that he was wishing for the exact opposite if it meant his crush would go back to her normal self again.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and this is Sakura Haruno" he told her.

"Terra Branford. Now to answer that question you asked from early, this is Traverse Town and the two of you just appear in flash of lights one after another. First you appeared then your friend appeared shortly afterwards" Terra told him

Weather it was because Sakura was here or not, Naruto found he was taking rather well. Suddenly being transported from wooded area to what appear strange town at night with Sakura who had somehow got here along with him was not really cause him to freak out or anything. Then again this was not the first time something like to this happened to him. While it was not exactly the same he had similar experience with Ero-Sanin. When he finally thought he would actually help more with his summon training rather then just peep on girl bathing all day had the nerve to push off a cliff full with jagged wet rock he could not use his charka to cling to. While he was falling to his death, he sudden found himself in sewer system where walked around for at least couple of minute before finding Kyubi and that he was really in his mind. This was just like that time only it was happening completely in reality, not in reality and then within his own mind.

'Though now I think back on it. I never got mad at Ero-Sanin's attempt to kill me. Seriously though he pushed me off a cliff where I could fallen to my death if did not meet Kyubi and demand the charka which I then used to summon Gamabunta' Naruto thought yet quickly starched that thought as it lead to many other things he should have gotten angry over during his lifetime.

Come out his thought he was once again found himself straight at lifeless green eyes of Sakura. While Terra was getting up off the ground.

"Your friend really does not like other people getting close to you" Terra told him

For when she got closer to Naruto who was lost in thought at the moment. Sakura pushed her out the way to just stare at him herself.

"She is not normally like this as cloaked man had done something strange to her" the genin informed the green hair girl.

"Cloaked man" Terra said as seem to go into a daze for a second before clearly her head.

"I think I know some people that might be able to help you" she told as motioned Naruto and Sakura to follow after her.

Not really having any other clues or leads to the exact cause of Sakura's condition. He place getting her back to normal again over trying to find out just how to get back to where they came from an the moment.

* * *

I would like to thank:

GraysonPaladin, Alex Warlorn, I AM YOU for reviewing this story

SoulNinjas, Jeff Higgs, and Axil 2.0 for adding this story to their favorite story list SoulNinjas, Jeff Higgs, and Axil 2.0

farticus3000, I AM YOU, and Striader5 for adding this story to their story alert list


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I have correction to make as I mistakenly called Traverse Town by the name of Twilight Town. Since this story is crossover of original Kingdom Hearts I did not mean to use the name of a world that appears in Kingdom Hearts II.

* * *

Naruto looked around as he was being guide though what Terra called Traverse Town and saw just how different this place was from Konoha. For one the building were very different from what he was used to as they seem to be big at first but after taking a closer look at them. Naruto discovered that they were exactly smaller then the ones back home as he seem able to jump on the roof of most of them without even trying mostly because of his ninja training.

Naruto looked up at the sky which was full of stars and pitch black then towards a clock noticing that it was just four in the afternoon.

Terra looked back to noticed that blond boy and his silence pink hair companion had stopped moving to just stare at a clock.

Walking over to them but stopping before getting too close as Sakura did not like her or probably anyone getting with certain range between themselves and Naruto.

"I see that you just notice that this place is stuck in a somewhat eternal night. It something that not everyone seem to notice when they get here strangely enough. You think that something a person would notice that there is no daytime here but its overlook by most" the green hair girl said.

"How is that even possible?" the blond genin asked curiously.

"Not sure really. Maybe its just one of the many mysteries of Traverse Town. This town has its fair of mysterious that nobody really cares about find the answer to after all" Terra said shrugging her shoulders.

Just then a small creature about two to three tall with cream color fur, wearing pale brown bandana, and a grey ball of fur on a thin, wiry antenna that emerging from their head came running down the street with bag that was strapped on their back.

"Mog!? What are you doing here I thought told you to wait for me back home!" Terra told the creature in angry tone.

"Terra! Mog! Duck right now" Naruto suddenly yelled out to the two who did as they were told so suddenly out the shock.

Upon doing so Naruto summoned that key like blade he acquired somehow and threw over their heads piercing through two of those small shadow like creatures he had seen just before coming to Traverse Town.

Terra was about to thanks Naruto however the words never came out her mouth as she saw what was appearing behind him.

Naruto was confused for a second at he sudden change in Terra's expression before realizing that why it had changed so suddenly.

There were more of those creatures appearing behind him posed to attack.

'Just what heck type of justu are they using anyway to appear out the ground like that' he thought as he got ready for another fight between him and these shadow creature yet this time he had protect Sakura-chan and his new friends from them.

"Naruto you take care of the those behind us and I will take care of those coming from in front of us" Terra told him.

"What do you mean…oh" Naruto said as he saw there were more appearing along the path they were heading.

"Wait how are you going to deal with these thing as so far the only thing that seem to work on them seem to be this strange key like weapon" he asked.

Three creature then went up in smoke as they were scorched by fireball Terra released that she summoned from her hand.

"Like that" the green hair girl told him.

Naruto was about to question when out the corner of his eye he noticed one those creature getting close to Sakura and completely forget how Terra managed to kill one of them to defend her.

Five minute later….

"Its seem that those things are finally stopped coming after us from seemly nowhere Terra…Terra?" Naruto asked as he turned to see why she was not responding.

They reason being that she apparently past out as her eye rolled up into her head and began falling backwards towards the ground. However before she could hit the ground her friend Mog managed to catch her.

"Seem like that girl used up too much magical power in trying to kill those heartless just now. Though it strange as was able to use magic without some kind of aid" a man with brown hair, a scar across his face and strange weapon that look like blade but the hilt is strange shape.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as brandished his new weapon towards the man in front of him while Sakura simply stood behind.

"So that the keyblade huh" he said noticing Naruto's weapon yet ignoring his question.

"What are you talking about this thing?" Naruto asked referring to his weapon.

"Great not only did it chose a kid but one that has no idea what he using" the brown hair man said.

"Who you calling a kid! I am ninja and the name is Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage of the Konoha" he yelled at him.

"So Naruto is let see just how well you handle that blade then" the brow hair man said as the went on the attack.

Since Naruto was not a swordsman like his opponent he could barely defend himself against the sword attack of the brown hair swordsman. In the year since he had become a genin the most skilled swordsman he had come across was Zabuza Momochi. Though he fight with him was rather short and it was not one on one as he had Sasuke's help and he did not really have the ability to use his sword at the moment.

"Is that all you got I wonder if the Keyblade chosen the wrong person you can barely even use it properly" he said as knock the keyblade out of Naruto's hands and knock him back with fire attack from his gloved hand.

Seeing that just trying to match him in swordplay was dumb idea that only seem like a good one at the time since he had no other weapons at the moment. Naruto decided it was time to switch to more familiar tactic for him

"Alright then let see how you like this" Naruto said as he then created ten clones of himself that all attacked

the strange at once for various direction each with a Keyblade.

The man was shocked by this at first as he created ten clones of himself but each one form a Keyblade of their own. The shock only last for moment as then he went back on the offense make short work of the clone as even though there was ten of them, they stood no chance against the man in fight with swords as he way more experience then them. However he found out too later the Naruto clones were just a distract and the real one creating a Rasengan. The man tried to block Rasengan with his sword but it proved to no good as broke his sword causing the top half to become imbedded in nearby wall. With his sword gone there was nothing left protecting him as Naruto drove the Rasengan into his gut sending flying about fifty feet away.

Naruto seem pleased with himself after beating his attacker with one of his strongest attacks until he heard the sound of someone clapping.

"You really did one over on him, though he really had it coming as you should never underestimate a ninja" he heard someone sitting on railing nearby say.

"So you are with him too then" Naruto said get rid for another fight.

"Yeah but he was not suppose to fight with you, so I guess this is what he gets for picking a fight" the person who was a girl that looked older then him by at least a year told him.

"Though I was just a shocked by those last two attack as he was. Mind telling me what they are called?" she asked.

"There called Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and Rasengan two powerful ninjustu" Naruto told him.

"Interesting" she responded.

"The name is Naruto Uzamaki Leaf ninja and future Hokage of Hidden Leaf village. Over there is my friend Sakura while on the ground is Terra Brandford along with her friend Mog" he told her.

"Mine's Yuffie Kisaragi also known as the Great Ninja Yuffie. That guy over that struggling to get up from your attack is Squall" she told him

"That's Leon" he reprimanded her as was using his broken gunblade for crutch

"Yeah, Yeah whatever you say let get back so that Aerith can heal that injury and Cid can repair your sword as the Rasengan really did a number on both of you and your gunblade, Squall" Yuffie told him

That's Le…" Leon tried to say yet he collapsed unable to stand up anymore.

"Great he passed out" Yuffie said sighing.

Naruto was unsure about what he should do as her friend had attacked him but she said that was simply a mistake as they were just suppose to find him. Yet the question was who had seen them to find him.

Looking over to Mog who despite their small size was now carrying Terra on their back and with their free hand point to Terra and then over to Yuffie.

"Are you trying to tell me that these are the people that Terra was talking about?" Naruto asked.

To that question Mog simply nodded their head vigorously.

"Guess this save me the trouble of having to convince you that were not enemies then if you were does not…" Yuffie said as she came over pat him on the shoulder yet was prevent from doing so by Sakura who placed herself in between Naruto and Yuffie.

"At the moment Sakura does not like people getting too close to me" Naruto told her.

* * *

I would like to thank:

Alex Warlorn, I AM YOU, and Jeff Higgs for reviewing this story

narutoyaoifan and aacob for adding this story to their favorite story list

narutoyaoifan and Malevolent Onyx Dragon for adding this story to their story alert list


	4. Chapter 4

Within a small house located in the Third District of Traverse Town….

"I wonder if I should have given them more information about what the keyblade master looks like" a young brown haired woman dressed in pink said.

"What more information did you really need to tell them? There going to look for someone with a key shaped sword. Someone like that could not be more easier to find unless they were wearing something like…umm a bright orange jumpsuit" a much older man responded with the blond hair and dressed in a simple white shirt and pants with a large brown waistband on.

It was just then that loud knock was heard at the front door of their home, catching the attention of both people.

Cautiously, the older man went to the door and slowly opened it since they were located in a place that had seen its fair share of heartless attacks. Though for some strange reason, no heartless seem to attack their house directly unless they opened the door first. It was strange that something as simple as a door nothing more then a normal everyday wooden door was actually managed to stop Heartless from coming in. These are beings where some could just simply melt into ground and travel under doors, appear within the house itself through the use of portal of darkness they used to travel, or just bust the door down. Rather then rack their brains over why this single door is able to stop them, they just expected it thus open their door with caution every time.

Upon opening the man was pushed out the way but the person coming in.

"Out of the way, Cid. We got a exhausted girl and a man with injuries and wounded ego here," Yuffie said as she carried the still unconscious Leon through the doorway quickly before heartless could decide to jump through the door once everyone with her was inside of course.

"What happened to him and who are these kids you got with you?" the middle age man who Yuffie called Cid asked.

"Squall here finally learned that you should never underestimate a ninja. The girl getting the piggy back from the moggle passed out from a over use of magic. The pink hair girl well she…well…I do not think she all there at the moment" the kunoichi told him.

"Interesting turn of events as you two were only suppose to find one person yet came back with three and moggle. Though that's one nasty burn mark Leon got there on his gut" Cid said at looking at Leon's injury.

"That not all I kind of broke his weapon too" Naruto said as he presented the broken gunblade he had been carrying with him.

"So you are the one that did this then. I must say, this different then anything I've seen anyone from Yuffie's family do" the young woman in pink, Aerith said towards Naruto.

'He is wearing a orange jumpsuit that just must be a coincidence' she thought.

"Hey, the guy attacked me first and I just defended myself," he said in defensive of himself.

"Of course. You were not in the wrong here; it was Leon here because he was simply supposed to find you and bring you here," she told him trying place a assuring hand on his shoulder. Though it was slapped away by Sakura who did that action herself.

'This girl from the look of her eyes she seem empty inside yet her body is still active regardless of this fact' Aerith thought.

Aerith was about to say something one this matter when the sound of Naruto's stomach growling followed shortly by Yuffie's rung through the small house as well.

"From the sound of that, the two of you must be hungry. Yuffie, why do not you go get some ramen along with Naruto since we still have some left? It's not much, but it's better then nothing," the brunette told them.

"That's more then enough," the blond ninja told them, glad that whatever this place was, it had ramen.

* * *

"What hit me?" Leon asked as he awoke but he was pushed back down by the brunette in pink clothing.

"Lay down, you're injured and you're lucky that your gunblade to absorbed some of that attack otherwise you could have been injured a lot worse," she said.

"Maybe next time you will learn not to underestimate those that are younger then you," Yuffie said while holding a bowl of ramen in one hand. It was not everyday that she had seen Squall get beat like that and by someone younger then him at that.

"He is from another world though, so while he may be a ninja like you, what he was taught is way more advanced things then what is performed in your family or what you managed to learned from the scroll your father left you," Leon told her.

"Maybe I can get him to train me; it'd be cool if I could do stuff like that as well," Yuffie said.

"Train you? He looks a year younger then you. What could you possibly learn for him?" Leon asked.

"I would not be talking down on his skills if I were you, Squall. Since it was Naruto that put you in that bed and broke your weapon in the first place," she told him before eating some of the ramen she was holding in her hand.

"It's Leon and he just caught me off guard with those clones and that last attack," he said.

"Excuses…Excuses, you lost; deal with it. Maybe this will teach you to never underestimate a ninja," Yuffie said and she was going to rub this is his face every chance she got.

"Speaking of Naruto, is he still in the kitchen eating?" Aerith asked.

After slurping up the last of her noodles, Yuffie placed her bowl down and responded, "Yeah as were going to be out ramen soon as I barely managed to get this bowl myself as Sakura, the pink hair girl, kept giving him the bowls I made for myself.

"That girl is mostly likely missing her heart as she just feels empty inside yet something is keeping her from becoming a heartless" Aerith said.

"What!? But how is that even possible as that just how it is loss your heart to a heartless and you yourself become one. Its basic knowledge to all those that have every seen what a live heartless does to another person" Yuffie exclaimed.

"This world is full of mystery like how that girl over there can use magic without some kind of aid" Leon said motioning over to where Terra lying while was being watched over by Mog.

"When he is finished eating and Terra wakes up we should probably explain things to Naruto. Since he was looking for us along with Terra just like Squall and me were looking for him" Yuffie said.

* * *

I would like to thank:

Alex Warlorn for reviewing this story

kitsune yoko for reviewing Chapter 01

Safire Ranmako, Meniscus mors mortis, madman666, cmshilly, Snowy 10 tail wolf, and gryphonsson for adding this story to their favorite story list

cmshilly for adding this story to their story alert list


	5. Chapter 5

Even after having eaten all the ramen in the house Sakura continued handing Naruto bowls of nothing but water. Which Naruto gulped down three times before he realized that she was just drinking water.

Having gotten his ramen fix for the day the blond ninja turned his attention to the green hair girl that stood or more liked leaned against the doorway.

"I am fine Mog! Stop fuss over me like this!" Terra told her friend who was trying to get to go back to bed.

Though as Terra tried to make her way closer to Naruto, Sakura stood in front of him blocking her path before starting to hug on Naruto's left arm.

"I see Sakura still acing super clingy as are you sure she was not always" like this she asked.

"Of course it all that guy's fault she like this" he said then adding "what happened to you back there"

"I used too much of my power against those things" terra said

"No problem as important thing is that you are already" Naruto told to which mog nodded in agreement yet still wanted her to lay back down.

"So you are all together this save me the trouble of looking for you all individually" Yuffie said grabbing Naruto free right arm and Terra's left dragging them room where Leon was lying in bed

"Ok before you get started telling you about what you want to know there something else we all like to know" Leon asked.

"Why should I wait as that only came with you because Terra told me that you all could tell me what those things are and what happened to Sakura-chan Naruto said.

"We will but first Terra what was that stuff you used in the fight" Yuffie asked curiously.

"It's magic" the green hair girl said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Magic without some kind of aid should not be possible" Cid stated

"Normally someone had to use something to channel their magic through before it could be release. Like Leon's gloves when he was using his Fire spell or Aerith using her staffs for her healing spells" Leon said

"Yeah…yeah…but what I want to know is just what those things were and what this thing is" Naruto interrupted while summoning the his strange weapon into existence.

"That called the keyblade the only thing truly capable of destroying heartless. Heartless being the creature that attacked you" a disembodied voice said

Though they were not that why for long as old man dressed as a traditional wizard robe appeared before Naruto

Before he could continue Sakura pushed him away as everyone guess she thought he was too close to Naruto. The girl did not like anyone within a certain radius of Naruto

"Strange this girl was a victim of the heartless but has not become one herself" the wizard said.

"So can you help her then?" Naruto asked hopefully

Looking towards Sakura then Naruto twice, the wizard had somewhat somber expression as he shook his head.

"I fear that this girl would not like the help that is need" the old man said.

"So you are trying to tell me that you can help Sakura-chan but you are not going to" Naruto said glaring angrily at the guy.

"Young Naruto there is a time and place for everything. This is something you must learn as you carry more then you know on your young shoulders" he told him before taking his leave in cloud of smoke.

"Stupid old man. Refusing to help me will he. Fine I do not need his help I just do this on my own" Naruto exclaimed rushing out the door in flash with Sakura strangely enough able to keep with him as she had never let go his arm.

"Hey Naruto wait for me I coming with you" Terra exclaimed running after him followed by Mog.

However Leon, Cid, and Aerith were all standing there in shock Yuffie was display a different emotion.

"Just why the hell would not Merlin help Sakura as what could possibly be worth leaving her in that state any longer then she need to be" Yuffie exclaimed just as anger as her fellow ninja.

"Come on Yuffie, he would not have said that normally. He never refuse to help anyone that needed it unless there was some reason behind it" Aerith told her.

"So tell what reason could there possibly be for Sakura to continue walking around like zombie cling to Naruto like she attached to his hip" her young friend demand.

Aerith looked worried as did not answer right away almost as if she was trying to think up a story to tell her just to throw her off track.

Leon started to say something but Yuffie cut him off.

"Save it! I know what going on here as it was the same thing you all did to me when I was younger. Fooling me into thinking we were just coming here for short trip. Only to reveal once it was too late that we were fleeing our own world as it was over run by heartless" she told them.

"You were a real brat back then as whenever things do not go your way or you were not told and/or allow to do something because you were not ready for it. If we told you what was really going on then you probably would tried running off to your village possibly get yourself killed as you only knew one skill that left you exhausted after using it. You may still be a brat at times but at least now you are a skilled one now" Leon said.

'He is in for it now' Cid thought

Yuffie was pretty much a happy go luck girl there was not much that get her truly angry but his Leon had managed to hit on two of them all at once. Insulting her skills and bringing up past memories she rather forget.

Yuffie lowered her head as her eyes became hidden by her hair as she slowly walked over to Leon.

"Please Yuffie do not do anything rash" Aerith pleaded trying to block her path but she was just move out the way.

"Come on Leon please apologize for what you said" she said pleading to brown hair gunswordsman.

"I….ugggghhh" he said as he then started coughing while also cough up some blood too as Yuffie had punched him in his injured gut

"Our partnership is over. Fight the heartless alone if I am such brat" Yuffie told him as she looked down at him with cold eyes as she turned to leave going to find Naruto. If her friends and former partner were not going to help him then she would.

'Great now the guy gone and awaken something that should have remained asleep' Cid thought while sighing as he noticed how Yuffie's eyes flashed yellow for a second.

I would like to thank:

I AM YOU and Latindragon for reviewing this story

Krazzeekman for reviewing Chapter 03

the kyubi keyblade for reviewing Chapter 01

Captain RAGE, Amaterasu Goraikou, Zak saturday 1, moninja, chaosking13, KairiDestiny, Izanagi-no-mikoto, Heroforlife, Solarnza 'Zanadae' Hedgehog55, and Zero H Gundam for adding this story to their favorite story list

gatsu no kage fokkusu, kotina, latindragon, NamikazeFan, moninja, Izanagi-no-mikoto, Heroforlife, Krazzeekman, phoenix-hanyou, bloody wolf26, and Shikyo no Kyoufu for adding this story to their story alert list


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell was Yuffie's problem?" Leon said coughing still trying to recover from the blow that Yuffie deal him.

Aerith was about to go to heal Leon again when Cid prevent her from get to him. He then grabbed the young man by his collar and bashed his head against his.

"What the hell was that for!" Leon yelled.

"Because you had no business calling someone else a brat, when you are behaving like one yourself. Here I thought after years of being here and the treatments from Merlin, that part of Yuffie should have been buried fully. However appearance of that Naruto kid and you finally pushing her over the edge with your thoughtless comments managed to undo all of that" the older man said.

"What are you talking about? What hidden part of Yuffie? Those treatments she got from Merlin when she was younger were just check up to ensure that she was fine as she was not allowed to see normal doctors per the King's order" Aerith asked.

"That the story you all were told to hide what was really getting done. Did you ever think about why she could not be send to normal doctors? Moreover why Yuffie's father send her to live with the King and left her only a single scroll in which to train to begin with? When she was suppose to be the next in line as leader of her homeland of Wuati" Cid said.

Neither Aerith nor Leon could answer that question as they always thought that Godo, her father, was just letting her live with them to expose her to the other cultures. However Yuffie hailed from land of ninjas and though she pretty good as she was now it still nothing compared to what they seen her father and other Wutai ninjas accomplish.

"Though all that will have to wait as that kid going be in trouble if Yuffie's dormant and suppose to be sealed ability awakens with him as her target" Cid said running off to get Merlin.

In the Second District, Yuffie was running around looking for Naruto, Sakura, Terra, and Mog yet there was also something else on her mind at the moment.

'Seriously what was with everyone back there' she thought pissed off as her head perked up at the what sounded like armor falling to the floor.

"That he…..is" Yuffie said as had found Naruto yet he was in fight with what seem to be large heartless that looked like a suit of armor. For once Sakura was not clinging to him like she was his shadow however Naruto was stuck fighting alone because Terra seem to looking over the pink hair girl. Yuffie was about to go and help him herself yet she stopped in her track when she notice how different he looked then from the last time she saw him. His fingers looked like claws, the whiskers on his face were larger and more defined. Then there were his eyes, instead of blue they were red and with slits for pupils kind of like a how cat eyes are.

As Yuffie simply stood there watching the fight progress entrance by it she felt something inside her ignite. This was anything that she was not used to as this strange feeling that had just ignited within her was something that happened all the time when she was in fight that was either long or hard. When she told Merlin about this feeling during one of her checkup. He told her that it would pass yet it did not and when she found that it actually help her at times she stopped telling him about it.

Though this was the first time that she felt it from just watching someone else fight and as she continue to watch it kept getting bigger and bigger. Yuffie then clutch her head and closed her eyes as second part of this strange feeling remerged for the first time in years. It was originally part of the reason she stopped telling Merlin about it to begin with. For it did not really cause her pain when it was not accompany but this one she was getting now.

Yuffie opened her eyes and found herself on what appeared to the center of frozen body of water. She was on her hands and knees staring in the icy depths of the water under a frozen layer of ice as something came zooming towards the surface banging against the ice. Causing Yuffie's body to jump from the impact holding her head as it produced her headache. Though the young ninja noticed something was different the time around as the ice layer did not seem as thick and water was much clearer as she was almost able to clearly see the creature that was banging against it seemingly trying to get free. Though Yuffie barely had time to gaps as the creature returned only this time burst through the ice and swallowing her whole at the same time. The creature now free from its icy prison and seeming suspend in mid air for a moment made a body slam on the frozen lake shattering the rest of the ice completely and utterly.

Meanwhile…..

Naruto had just finished off the large Heartless that just fell from the sky and caused him to enter his tail less Jinchuriki form after it went after Sakura. As Terra was about to run over to gratitude him on job well done she was prevent from doing so by Sakura grabbed at her ponytail.

"What the hell was that for?" she yelled at the girl then sighing as knew she was not going to get an answer.

Naruto himself was about to run over when instead he end up running straight into set of long steel bars and falling back onto his butt into sewer water.

"Yo" Kyubi said as he had grin on his face over what just happened.

"What they hell was that for? Why I am ever here?" Naruto demand out the tailed demon.

"How long has it been since you fought against that weakling Shukaku?" the fox demon asked.

"About a month maybe two" Naruto replied questionably wondering what this was about.

"Then I guess it about that time again is not it" his captive said closing his eyes and appearing to nodded his head or face(since that was all Naruto could see)

"Time for what?" the blond recently dubbed Keyblade master asked cautiously.

"The rent" Kyubi replied with smirk on his face.

Naruto's eyes widen as he finally realized what this conversation he was having with the nine tails was all about yet did get another word in as he flooded by its charka and send back from this portion of his subconscious back into reality.

Looking over himself he saw that he had cloak of orange charka in the shape of humanoid fox covering his body.

"Kyubi what the meaning of this" Naruto demand out the fox.

"Face forward" was the reply he got

Naruto then felt that his head was move in that direction and saw a familiar figure standing there. Yuffie, the ninja girl from before, stood there slightly leaning forward yet eyes staring at him with piercing gaze. Though it seem that she was going though some changes before his very eyes. Her hair was turning light blue and her eyes were becoming yellow orbs.

"Good luck 'landlord'. Do not die otherwise no more 'rent' for you" Kyubi said to Naruto before this transformed Yuffie began her attack.

I would like to thank:

naruhina fan and Ccebling for reviewing this story

Ccebling for reviewing Chapter 2-4

Ccebling, Final Manga, Choid, freohr, Vegitunks1, Final Manga, Strata Of The Travelers ,and Gallantmon of the Hazard for adding this story to their favorite story list

cra0007, Ccebling, deamondragonsclaw, Skyler Stackhouse, freohr, Gallantmon of the Hazard, GameDemonKing, Duskshuriken, and Storylover213 for adding this story to their story alert list

BabiiCupiid16 and Windspiret for adding me to their Author Alert List

Naruto, Bleach, Death Note, Dragon Ball Z, and etc for adding me to their C2 Archive.


	7. Chapter 7

Answer to NaruHina three question

Question 1: The grammar

Answer: I have always had problem with grammar and while I check them to the best of my ability. Once it start to feel too much like work I stop. Hobbies are not suppose to feel to when you are at your job or school.

Question 2: Chapter length

Answer: I will only write as long as I feel the story idea flows. If the idea has run it course then I really can not continue and it not like I have not try. Things just do not seem to work out as the story flow does not match up and sometime I just want to move on. In those instance I really can not do anything other then start a new chapter so I can.

Question 3: You don't answer reviews

Answer: Sometimes I just forget or the review does not seem long enough to give a respond

I would like to thank:

warrior of six blades and naruhina fan for reviewing this story

Adngo714 for reviewing Chapter 01

kyubinaruto-phoenixjohn, KoP Leader Kiactu, devil05166, adngo714, Rezuvious, chunnin33, iron-shadow, NarutoMasterSage4040, longsilver777, and naruxxsaku20 for adding this story to their favorite story list

KoP Leader Kiactu,Fallen-Ryu, marioneo1, chunnin33, NarutoMasterSage4040, RekOLot06, and naruxxsaku20 for adding this story to their story alert list

NarutoMasterSage4040, ScarletVirus33, Tatsuya the impaler for adding me to their Author Alert List

NarutoMasterSage4040 for adding me to their Favorite Author List

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The green hair mage let out growl as she stood behind Sakura and strangely enough Mog as well. She wanted to help her new friend yet Terra was unable to because of them. The person in question, who suddenly became covered in what appeared to be outline of a fox, was busy fighting a seemingly transformed as well as crazed Yuffie on his own. While she was stuck where she was because Sakura's iron grip on her ponytail and Mog's holding her hands down.

"Mog! Let go of my hands!" Terra demand at her best friend

The moggle only shook his head and looked at her.

"What you mean you are worried about me?" Terra yelled as usual she was the only one that understood what Mog was saying.

Of course she did not even bother demand Sakura let go of her ponytail because that girl never respond to her before so why should she try starting now.

Meanwhile with Naruto and the transformed Yuffie….

The now light blue hair ninja slashing at Naruto however she was not using her normal shuriken. That was lying on the ground abandoned as she was now just using her bare hands. Hands that have also seem to have transformed as her fingernails had were now similar to claws. Almost like she was a cat or dog she just made a motion with her hands and her nails just shot out to their current length.

The blond ninja had been using his keyblade to counter attacks as he was well worried about what had happened to her and as well himself at the moment. This 'rent' that Kyubi had given him was flooring through his body and was much more then when he had fought Gaara after having completely transformed into the one tailed demon. He was had really been fighting to kill at that moment as Sakura's life was on the line as well the Kohona itself. Now that he thought about if he did not stop one tailed demon when he did not only would Sakura have died but what would have stopped them from just going to cause havoc in Kohona.

This time was different as he was not really trying to take out Yuffie only if possible knock her out yet the killer intent coming from her was effecting him to he point where he did not trust himself to use a kunai. One wrong move and he could kill her with it after all for all it would take is just one moment and then that's it.

However it was this decision that Naruto's chest stabbed through the chest by Yuffie's clawed hand. Seconds later ice spread through his body and fell to the ground where it shattered. The girl then looked around she had feeling this was not over even in her current state which was capable of limited complex thoughts beyond destroy what is in front of her.

Sure enough the real Naruto appeared front seemingly nowhere and threw the keyblade at Yuffie's head where it struck her dead in forehead with enough force that cause it to jerk backwards. Though that did not really slow her down much as she just jerk it forward and back to normal position, while at the same time firing off a ice ball from mouth.

Deflecting the projectile with his keyblade as this was another reason he was not using kunais at the moment. He learned first hand when one of his shadow clone had tried that. The kunai froze over and that soon spread over the clone leaving them frozen solid.

After few exchanged that Naruto and Yuffie had with her claws and his blade, she jumped into the air and was literally just hanging there in mid air. Of course Naruto did not really know how she was doing this but did not want to wait to found out. Thus he extend an arm forward and the cloak that was currently covering him shot out to his amazing. The charka arm grabbed Yuffie around the waist and dragged her down to the ground level.

However Naruto was in for shock himself as Yuffie had also used a makeshift version of the shadow clone justu as what he had grabbed was a ice clone. The real Yuffie had behind him and tried to stab him through the back with her hand.

Though she managed to pierce through the cloak of shadow clone, trying to get through the real deal was a lot harder and once Naruto realized she was there a quick swipe of his charka tail knock Yuffie upwards once again.

'Sorry Yuffie but I have to stop you before do something you regret' Naruto thought as prepare to form a Rasengan.

The reason was because now that he really took a moment to look around everything she seemed to touch froze over and would shatter moments later if any pressure was applied to it. This was probably why Mog was keeping Terra from gaining Yuffie's attention as Naruto would have been screwed if he did not have this cloak covering him. Even his shadow clone could not stand up to her icy touch.

Seeing Yuffie getting up from where she had landed and rushing blindly at Naruto once again. The blond ninja dodge her attack and jammed his Rasengan right into her stomach causing her to crash into a wall where she created a crater the size of her body. Strangely enough cough up blue blood that looked similar to ocean water. Though even though she took the Rasengan full on she did what he had never seen someone else do. Not even Kabuto had managed to do this even with unique ability to reactive dead cell and create new ones could do this. She pulled herself out the Yuffie-sized crater in the wall and began rush forward again. However when she was about halfway there she frozen and remained completely motionless.

The kunoichi just stood there unmoving as rage was clearly be seen on her face however she was not moving a inch. When Naruto cautiously went up to her and waved his hand in front of her face she did not react at all only confusing him even more as to what happened.

Terra(who was stopped trying to join the fight after realizing the danger) and the other had noticed this decide the battle had ended.

"Naruto are you alright….ugggh" Terra said before once again her ponytail was pulled by Sakura.

This time Sakura was not stopping Terra from getting in Naruto's way but simply stopping her from going to Naruto before she could. Terra just sighed as she looked to see that the pink hair girl had resumed her apparent self appoint role as Naruto' s shadow.

"Good job at getting her wore down to this state as otherwise I would not have been able to hold her at all" a voice said.

Naruto and Terra went into a defensive state while Sakura just stood there no different then before as this voice was not within her 'too close to Naruto' range for her to acknowledge their existence.

Then in burst of blue smoke Merlin appeared.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked annoyed as he still pretty pissed that he would not help Sakura even though he could.

"I am here to keep you from killing Yuffie here" Merlin said waved towards the frozen ninja.

"Look old man you got it backwards. Yuffie was the one that started attacking Naruto" Terra said.

"That true however she only did so because you both seem fully awaken her draconic side and not knowing how to handle it, it took over her body. She was then in berserk rage and Naruto just happened to be the objective of her rage" Merlin explained to them.

"So she has a dragon seal inside her" Naruto asked wondering he this was simply like when he got really angry and started drawing on Kyubi's power (like that time during the battle with Haku).

"No unlike you there is not something seal inside her. Yuffie here has the blood of water dragon Leviathan running through her veins. Actually this something that natural for her as everyone on her father's side has this power however Yuffie here is different" Merlin told them.

"She is different because she has too much of this power for her own good" Terra said.

"That is true as her draconic power surpass even her father's who was consider have the most in their family history. He was worried for his daughter as he did not know her power would affect her body and mind. So he sent her to me to see if something could be done to prevent it from fully awakening. While I have noticed that Yuffie's draconic blood reacts to battle it never emerged though. However seeing you two must have done something to her to fully awaken the dragon within her" the wizard said

"So what now is she stuck like this now" Naruto asked more worried about Yuffie then the fact that Merlin had sat back letting him do all the hard work. Even if he could not have stopped her like he had now, then he could have helped earlier with some other method.

"Well yes and no really. Now that her powers have been fully awaken they can not be put back to sleep once again. Luckily though I have been working on something that should suppress her draconic side to keep from going berserk again. However she probably go with you to see if she can find anyone else from her family as they know more about control these powers then I do" Merlin said replace Yuffie's old white headband with one of his own.

"As long as she wear this is should keep her draconic side from over powering her yet not her new power to create and control water in all it forms" he said as freeze spell wore off and she collapsed the ground. Her hair and eyes changed back normal as she laid there lifeless.

"Is she okay?" Terra asked as she did not think that Naruto had hurt her that much from how she simply shrugged everything off.

"She should be fine by tomorrow. Luckily her dragon side was in control thus her body was stronger then normal otherwise this attack would have done some serious damage " Merlin said as he perform healing spell on her body especially her stomach where she took the full force of Naruto's Rasengan.

"Then why did she just act like it was nothing then" Naruto asked as he could not believe that he cause that much damage to her yet it did not seem register with her until just now.

"One of the side effects of when a Kisaragi loses control over their draconic blood. They fight with no regard for their own lives and kept attack despite whatever is do to them until they either kill their target, died, or knock out" the wizard said.

"Terra? Are you okay?" Merlin asked as he noticed the girl was spacing out as she looked at Naruto who still has his demon cloak on.

"Huh…I am fine" she said before questioning Naruto on how long he was going to stay like that.

That when Naruto realized that he still had the demon cloak on and also realized he had no way of turning it off (nor wondering why Sakura be as close as she was and not be affected in anyway). A quick talk with Kyubi again and he was told how to turn it on and off as the nine tailed demon felt that he might need in the upcoming future.

When Naruto asked if Merlin was going to help them with getting Yuffie back to her friends. The old wizard instead of just agreeing to use his magic to teleport them there. Duck out of doing so claiming he had other things to take care of.

"I am really started to not like that guy" Terra said.

"That makes two of us" Naruto replied.

As he had not only refused to help Sakura despite knowing how, stood back let Naruto deal with berserker Yuffie, and now was not willingly help get recovering brown hair ninja back home.


	8. Chapter 8

I would like to thank

GaaraHinataWake and Trinity Fenton-Phantom for reviewing this story

Spider-Fox93, Benikaze no shi, GaaraHinataWake, Neuanfang, Trinity Fenton-Phantom, Duskshuriken, and FinalKingdomHearts for adding this story to their favorite story list

GaaraHinataWake and Trinity Fenton-Phantom for adding this story to their story alert list

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"What exactly do you think that Cid meant by Yuffie's dormant side? She may like to fight but would she really go after Naruto like Cid think she might?" Aerith asked as the two of them were home alone after Cid left to go get Merlin.

"I really do not know as I do not think that Yuffie really can be that dangerous in the first place" Leon said.

"All you have to do is look in the mirror to see it for yourself" Aerith told him out the blue.

The swordsman was about to ask what she meant by that exactly when the were interrupted by Cid coming back.

"Cid, you are back! Did you find Merlin then? What about Yuffie is she okay?" Aerith asked curiously.

"He did not find me I sought him out and as for Yuffie. She currently out cold and being carried here. She struck directly in the gut by Naruto's move which early downed Leon" Merlin told them appearing beside Cid.

"Just out cold? That move was strong enough to break Leon's gunblade and she took it directly" Aerith said shocked.

"That the least of her worries right now. Unlike Leon, other then being sore in the morning well possibly for day or more. Yuffie will be just fine as she was far tougher then him when she was struck" Cid informed them

"Wait! What do you mean just have to look at the mirror to see how dangerous Yuffie can be" Leon asked suddenly remembering Aerith's statement that overlook by Cid's and Merlin's arrival.

"That scar on your face who do you think actually gave that to you. It certainly was not a heartless nor was some sword training accident" Merlin told him.

"Yuffie gave me this scar. Is that what you meant by how dangerous Yuffie can be" Leon asked rather shocked towards Aerith.

She looked utterly confused as she knew that she meant something by it just could not seem to remember what exactly.

"Since the cat out the bag might well tell you truth about that day as there no use in hide it anymore" Cid said sighing.

This when the second oldest guy in the room started to reveal what really happened when all them fled their home after the heartless invasion  
o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Flashback to seven years ago…

It started out like day no different then any other. Well other then the fact that the king was missing and his apprentices were strangely not that worried about the his absence. Then all of sudden these strange creature started appearing all over the place. Attacking people and causing a general havoc all over the place as the soldiers were replaced by just more of them. The Gummi shipyards were people flee to try and escape was nothing more then a deathtrap completely overrun with 'them'.

However there ship that were kept at the shipyard, among these were the Cid's which he hid as per the king's personal request to him. Saying that if he should ever disappear for prolong period of time to hide his ship. He did not explain why just ask him to do it as personal request.

So here he was sitting in his ship waiting for those he told about where he stashed his ship. Yet so far none of them had shown up. Thinking that he might just have to take off alone and by himself. That was until he saw two people running towards him

"Come you two hurry up" Cid yelled kind of disappointed that only two those he told managed to get here.

One of them being Aerith kept running as she pretty much had to thanks to her hand being held by her childhood friend, Cloud.

"Wait! What about the others we can not just escape by ourselves like this" she said.

"You saw what those…those things that we over heard being called heartless did back there in the castle. There no coming back once that happens to anyone. I did not even know it was possible for something like that to even exist in the first place. Removing a person's heart as easily as that, then vanishing only to be replaced by another one them" Cloud said.

"I know but why are you going here and why is there even a gummi ship here in the first place" Aerith asked.

"The king apparently told him to move it here" Cloud said shouldering his weapon with his free hand.

Arriving at the ship he went about helping Aerith into the ship and was about to get on himself. Cid more then ready to blast off as things were getting pretty dicing out there. The heartless were starting to appear near them more and more.

"Wait a moment Cid" Cloud informed all of sudden jumping down from the lifting off gummi ship.

"What the hell! Do not you see those things are getting closer!" Cid yelled.

"Just take a look at the ship's thermometer for a moment and tell me what you see" the blond told him.

"Aerith can use high level cure magic yet" Cid asked her all of sudden.

"Well I just managed to learn it not that long ago, why?" she asked

Just then blade came twirling from the past they just came from and slide along until Cloud managed to stop it with his foot. Then a person appeared shortly after crashing onto the ground.

"Is that Squall? Is he alrigh…Oh my god what happen to his face" Cid yelled out.

Across his face were three thin claw like marks that were not really bleeding as they seem to be frozen.

From where he was thrown a figure leap at the down swordsman only swatted away by the backside of Cloud's buster sword.

"Squall you idiot" he said sighing as he looked down at the older swordsman who he consider one of his rival.(Squall is three years older then Cloud in Kingdom Hearts).

Lifting up Squall he handed him over to Aerith who wondered just how this happened and what was that figure that attack Cloud a moment ago.

"Cloud?" the brown hair teenager said rather worried about the look she was giving him.

Pushing away from the her he motioned Cid to go. Of course Cid did not want to want leave Cloud behind as he would never hear the end of it from Aerith. Though the figure he swatted away reappeared and he took note of who it was.

"Wait! Cid! What are you doing Cloud still down there!" she yelled.

Banging on the closed down door watching Cloud prepare to take on not only the heartless but strange figure from before who she notice as Yuffie only cause of her clothes.

"Can not do not that as those heartless might not be a problem with the kid in her current state. However Squall must have done something to royal piss her off. That why Cloud needs to stay behind as he might not be able to stop her but at least he can slow her down, possibility even snap her out of it" Cid said.

Aerith could only watch as Cloud and Yuffie were left behind. The heartless that surround Yuffie looking to steal her heart were wipeout rather fast. She was about to attack them but Cloud's buster sword smashing into her face stopped that. The two of them then began going at each otheras Cid's ship vanished into space in between worlds.

End of Flashback  
o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"That what really happen on that day. The genius over here must have said something that press the wrong button that day for Yuffie. This time according to Merlin. Yuffie losing control was far worse now then it was back then" Cid told them.

"If your story is true then why do we remember that day differently then" Leon asked curiously.

"Do you both remember it different as you think. Sure you probably do as the kid apparently smack you around pretty badly. The impact of three scars on your face and the concussion left you not remembering what really happened. Thus I simply lied about it however the fact you felt so bad for all that happened that day. You changed your name because of it" the former gummi pilot told him.

"That can not be right as Cloud did not willingly chose to stay behind…that not true. What happen was that something prevent him from coming…yes that it" Aerith said in rather unconvincing manner more as if she was trying to convince herself more then everyone else.

"It was as Cid told you two. Cloud was left behind to prevent a berserker Yuffie from taking down your ship, thus dooming you all. At the time your mind simply could not take the lost of your oldest and closet male friend and a girl that you thought of almost like a little sister. So you just expect what Cid told you happened" Merlin told her.

"As for your other two scars not being visible on your face. Aerith simply heal only two of them and left the final one as it is now. She was pissed at you at the time for what happened. Its not like Aerith never gets mad or did not do things to the best of her abilities because her own personal feeling after all. She only human after all" Cid said.

"Okay then if Yuffie was left behind then why is she here now" Leon inquired.

"Same reason Naruto, Sakura, and many others appeared here as well. Sure traversing the space in between worlds normally means using a gummi ship. Its more reliable and safer method oppose to some of the alternatives. However there are lesser know method where people traverse between worlds for reason both known and unknown. Yuffie just simply appeared here in Traverse Town shortly after you all appeared. I found her, treated her, and then dropped her off with you all. The three of you simply forgot that you came here at different times and ways over time. Me and Cid never said anything other to what you thought just because it would cause trouble" Merlin explained.


	9. Chapter 9

I would like to thank:

Alex Warlorn for reviewing this story

mrgirmjaw for reviewing Chapter 1-5 of this story

Noctus Of The Thousand Blades, FinalKingdomHearts, XxlETHEREALlxX, rukachi, TheRealMcLovin, mrgirmjaw, Uchiha Rai, and Kenpachi Uchiha for adding this story to their favorite story list

Silver Winged King, TheAbsolutistsCreed, Savoxgut, TheRealMcLovin, and RyuKaisir for adding this story to their story alert list

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Naruto sighed as Yuffie was much heavier then she appeared to be. It was that he was getting tired of carrying her. What was bothering him was that you would not guess she this heavy from just looking at her. However the blond genin was more then aware to never mention anything like that out loud. Not everyone might get made mad but you never know who was sensitive about their weight though. Especially when it came to dealing with woman

Terra was walking along behind them as when she offer to help Naruto carry the self proclaimed ninja. Sakura however pushed her out the way and grabbed her legs while seemingly waiting from Naruto to take her arms. Whenever she got too close to Naruto that when she get glare from Sakura, who seem to had eyes in the back of her head. She would just stop and turned to look at the green hair girl until she back away from Naruto to distance she thought was good enough.

'Really what is with this girl. If she was not always like this then what was she like before being attacked' Terra thought.

Also while traveling back to the her house Terra had to fight whatever heartless tried to attack them with her magic. The usage of her magic was not as hard as before as she manage to take multiple heartless without passing out like she had before.

x  
Back with Yuffie's friends…

"Aerith where are you going" Leon said

"Where do you think? I going after Yuffie what if her powers surface while she is out again. You saw how her eyes changed. What she get herself injury or worse goes about hurting someone else if she does go berserk. You already know what happened when she in that state" she said her voice going cold at the end.

Standing near the door to their place, Leon was trying to standing in between her and the door.

"You are not…" *WHACK* as that sentence was cut off as the door swung up bashing him the face causing collapse to the ground holding his face.

"That looks like it had to hurt" Terra said as she noticed the wounded gunswordman on the ground with door mark on his face. To which Mog just nodded in respond.

"Yuffie what happened to her" Aerith said as her attention was drawn to Yuffie being carried by Naruto and Sakura into the house returned to her house with her.

"The girl went berserk and attacked Naruto. He defend himself and after doing all the hard work the old guy show up. Frozen time for her and then she collapsed after he place that headband on her head" the mage explained.

"Guy is like that at time" Cid said with a sigh realizing that where Merlin must have poof there after leaving here.

"Anyway looks like the Yuffie took the full force of that attack of yours" he said noticing the large burn on Yuffie's stomach that destroyed the entire stomach area of her shirt.

Taking her from to two Konoha ninjas, Cid carried Yuffie back to her room where she was laid down and Aerith began trying to heal the damage that she had taken while in her berserker state.

"What going to happen to her now. Can she even stay here as this headband can really suppress her powers" Aerith asked.  
"Sadly it might not be enough considering just how strong her powers are as this why she was sent to us in the first place. Her powers were too much for her own good as even her own father did not know how to deal with them" Cid told her.

"Can not Merlin just come with something that can keep her powers unwraps like before" Aerith suggested.

"Only thing that we can do know is let her go off to find someone that can actually teach her how to control her powers" he said.

Done with the healing as Aerith all that was left was to just let Yuffie be alone until she woke up on her own. When she did they would have to tell her what happened and then she would have to make her decision about what to do next from there.


	10. Chapter 10

I would like tI would like to thank:

Mrgirmjaw for reviewing this story

Kyle2468, gekkokage, Hakan Kurohi, Kyroshiro, and Demon-Woes for adding this story to their favorite story list

Kumo no Makoto, gekkokage, Kyroshiro, and Demon-Woes for adding this story to their story alert list  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Groaning as she woke up, the young brown hair self proclaim great ninja struggled to open her eyes as she felt drain. She had never really felt like this before and she even had trouble getting up on her own. Yuffie was soon given some help as she roughly lifted falling off whatever she had been sleeping on.

"What the hell!" she yelled as stood up to see Sakura sitting there with one hand holding the covers that she had apparently used to flip her off the fold out couch bed that Naruto was sleeping on.

"Why the hell am I soaking wet!" she yelled also noticing that she was wearing one of her extra large t-shirt she used for sleeping was drenched along with herself from head to toe.

Yuffie's attention was then caught again by Naruto who woke up and began devouring the ramen that Sakura had in her other hand.

"You must have used your powers in your sleep. Possibly sleepwalk over here" Terra told her

"Pow…ers?" came the confused reply

Water based ability was powerful justu she had seen only certain members of her family use and whenever she asked her father to train to do it to. He would always come with the same excuse that he did for never teaching her any related to being a ninja. She had self train herself with the one scroll she had and that just had basics and one medium level move on it.

"What are you…." though she stopped as images of her yesterday flashed in her mind in bits and pieces.

What happened after she found Naruto, her fighting him in berserker rage, and how the fight finally came to a end.

"Did I really do that" she asked as she down through her shirt to see that there was no burn mark on her stomach but stop where Naruto's Rasengan directly struck her was still a little sore.

"Naruto, just what happened to me!" Yuffie asked scared at not being able to remember fully what happen after finding him yesterday but what she did happen to remember scared her.

"Looks like she in here" Cid said as he stood in the entryway to where Naruto, Terra, and Mog had slept over night. Sakura they were not sure if she slept or not since the only time she ever seem to close her eyes is the blink.

"Yuffie! We were so worried about you. Why are you soaking wet? Did your powers activate overnight? You did not try to attack Naruto again did you?" Aerith said in shooting off question with worried expression on her face.

"What do you want" the young ninja asked and at first Aerith thought it was directed at her until she noticed her gaze was direct behind her.

"What can I check on my par…" Leon started to say before he was interrupted.

"EX-partner. We are through fighting as a team" she told him.

Sighing the gunswordman just knew he was going be hearing about this later as Aerith strangely enough chew him out after she finished dealing their friend's injuries the other night.

Some time later….

Everyone was gather around the couch that was fold up and were about give Yuffie an explanation for her beserker rage and outburst of power.

"Let me get this straight you are trying to say that my people's guardian and protector is actually my ancestor" she stated.

"Pretty much but that not all as the more too then that. It has to do with why your father never taught you anything as well. That because he was scared of what it might mean to do so" Cid told her.

"Was I too weak or something that he could not without that happening" Yuffie asked as this had often cross her mind.

"Weak!? Far from as your father fear that you had inherited too much power from the dragon blood coursing through you. If he had trained you in the ways of your family then you could have easily be the recorded strongest Kisaragi in recent Wutaian history" the gummi ship pilot told her.

"The reason she was not trained was because she could not handle the power she would have been flooded with if she had. There a limit to just how much power one person can control and Yuffie's natural power must beyond that point" Terra said all of sudden.

"Pretty much as her father worried he lose his only daughter to her own power had her sent to the King and Merlin. He wanted them to seal away her power so that it could not ever overtake and eventually she could be taught without being in danger. Though it was also to keep her save from those that might want to make her into a weapon" Cid informed all of them.

Yuffie was then informed that things did not go as plan as the heartless attack on their home world all those years ago. Leon had cause her to unleash her powers entering a beserker rage with him as the target. Forcing Cloud to stay behind to prevent her from dooming them all. How she just appeared here in Traverse Town back to normal sometime later and Merlin went back to work re-sealing and monitoring her powers. Also let her continue what little ninja training she did because did not effect her seal or increase her dragonic power.

"Okay then I just go see Merlin after I change out these wet clothes then" Yuffie said starting to remove her headband to rig out.

That when Naruto grabbed her hand prevent her from doing that though.

"What the big idea" Yuffie demand.

"You can not take off that headband. Its what currently helping keep your powers in check" he told her.

"Does this look like in check to you" she said motioning at her clothes that were drenched because of her powers activating while she slept

"Compare to what I had to deal with the other day. Yes this is very in check" he replied.

"I would not even think about as his friend looks like she is ready to pounce on you at any moment" Terra whispered to Yuffie who was thinking getting some payback for how Naruto's words made her feel.

True enough Sakura was indeed ready to do just that if Yuffie had indeed made a move after Naruto had let go her hand. Cause both girls to really wonder just what was her deal and connection to Naruto even now.


	11. Chapter 11

I would like to thank:

Mrgirmjaw and I am L with a death note for reviewing this story

Jmfactor1,Ajohrendt,Twilight's Shad0w,I am L with a death note, and DarkHaseo86 for adding this story to their favorite story list

Fan1591903,Darklink1011,Ajohrendt,Narora Senoku,ThatFailGuy,Menoduske, and William152 for adding this story to their story alert list

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I think this is a waste of time as that guy did not want to help before so why would he want to help now" Naruto spoke out.

"Why would not he want to help? He apparently been helping me for years so why would he just stop all of sudden right now" Yuffie told him.

"He was watching as you went berserk and did not really lift a finger until AFTER Naruto had weaken you enough" Terra told her.

While during all this Sakura just stayed quite as usual her arm wrapped around one of Naruto as the blond keyblade user walked along with the trio of girls.

'Wonder what ero-senin would think if he saw me now walking with a trio a girls like this. Probably have a perverted look on his face while going okay claiming I really proving that I was his student or something' he thought. Over hearing once that the Frog Sanin shown interest in training him but was waiting for the right moment to bring it up.

Currently the group was heading over to Merlin's as Yuffie was going to get some more info on her powers and how to control them. Naruto and Terra went with her because they were mostly worried about what would happen if she lost it again, not really having must trust in the old wizard. Sakura she was merely along for the ride because she followed Naruto around like his shadow.

In Merlin's place…

"Well hello there Yuffie, should you still be resting in bed?" Merlin asked he greeted her and the others.

"I am just fine now but I want to know more about my powers and how to control them. You kept them in check all this time so just tell me what I need to do" she asked.

"You have to find someone else that can help you as that draconic powers as that the only way you are going to gain control over them rather then having control over you" the wizard informed her.

To this Yuffie just stared at him with a face that was like 'are you serious' while Naruto and Terra were chuckling with look that gave off an 'I told you so' vibe.

"Come one as you gave me this *pointing to her current headband* so that must mean you know something about my powers" Yuffie exclaimed.

"The headband I gave is not perfect as there are times when it will not work. Your family's draconic power is one of the things I have little knowledge on. As for how I managed to hold them back until now that was merely me propping up and maintaining the original seal that been placed on you. Now that it is gone all that left is the headband which I can not managed as that was given to me by your father. He told me that something pass down in your family as gift from your draconic ancestor. You have find to someone from your family or closer to it then me to teach you on how to control your powers properly" he told her

"There just one problem how I am suppose to do that exactly. Unless you have not really noticed I am the only person from Wutai here after all. Believe me I have check this place to make sure of that fact" the self-proclaimed ninja asked.

"Easy you must leave this world and I can help guide you in….what are you two doing" Merlin asked as he noticed Naruto having summoned the keyblade and Terra having summon some magic while standing in front of Yuffie.

"Guys he is not taking about that way as he just means traveling to other worlds" she explained to them

With the way Merlin said it could come off as he him wanting to kill her as mostly when you tell someone that they must 'leave this world' it usually could come off as killing them.

Of course it took awhile for them to take her word about this as they trusted Yuffie far more then Merlin at this point.

"Still does not really explain how are we suppose to travel to another world as we do not have a gummi ship" Yuffie said.

With quick wave of his wand, all of them were transported what appeared to be a hanger where two strange looking ship was sitting there before them.

"You can simply take one of these as Cid managed to build this one from splitting the original ship they came into two. Since both you and Naruto both need to travel to different worlds why not travel together" he told them.

"Why would I need to travel to different worlds. Would not I just need to get back to my own?" Naurto asked having decide that Yuffie seem to think there was multiple world then their might be as he has seen strange things lately.

"Naruto, your world is gone mostly claimed by the darkness that overtook it. If your world is not gone then it was mostly likely overtaken by heartless. At that point then it would be very hard to even notice it as your home anymore" Yuffie told him

"…" was all Naruto could do in respond as he was planning on going back after this to find the guy that did this to Sakura and take Sasuke back from him. Yet learning that his world might be gone or even worse overtaken by those heartless creatures.

"Nothing that can not really be fixed, kid. There possibly a way to fix all this and even find the one that you are looking for that mess with your friends" Cid told him as he left the house to come here to check on his gummi ship.

Naruto was then told that if this person he was after was the same one he was thinking of or even related to them in some way. Then traveling to different worlds would be the best way to go about trying to find them. After all they would be trying to do what they did with his world to over and his friend might be around at that time.

"If you are going to travel to different world then I am going too" Terra spoke out as Mog who had been strangely quite this whole time also voice their opinion to come along.

Having really no problem with that Terra had was now part of the group that was forming while no one really questioned if Sakura was going too as they already had feeling she would be as she stuck to Naruto like glue after all.


	12. Chapter 12

I would like to thank:

FinalKingdomHearts and mrgirmjaw for reviewing this story

Exanime Draco,Rales Mckoy,Raging Berseker,DevilNinjaXIII,Dark God Anubis,noseam, and Drake for adding this story to their favorite story list

Exanime Draco,shushinking,Dark God Anubis, andnoseam for adding this story to their story alert list

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Yuffie are you sure about doing this?" Aerith asked.

Watching as the girl that she had come to see as someone very close to her packing to leave on a journey. One where she was not sure if she would ever see her again as well as one she did not have to take at least with Naruto. After all he was the one that lead to her power being unleashed so maybe traveling with that type of guy was not the best of ideas.

"Of course I am going to along with Naruto and the others. I have to find someone from my family that could help me with my powers" Yuffie told her.

"Though do you really have to leave like this and with Naruto though" the older girl asked.

"Like what I did not do anything that would require making up for. Why not with Naruto as we both are going traveling to different worlds" she said.

"Are you really just going to ignore me" Leon said as standing in the doorway and had been for so time now.

"What are doing here?" the self-proclaimed ninja said in cold tone.

"Are you still pissed off at me for that time" he said wondering.

"That was just the final straw as this had been building for sometime that all" Yuffie informed him.

"Anyway there are other things too as it not like I am get help for those things by remaining here anymore" she said.

Finishing up with her packing she went to where Naruto and the others were staying. Which was pretty much in the gummi ship where they would be using to travel to other worlds starting the following day.

"Its not like I am never going to come back as maybe if there is a way to save or recover Naruto's world then it might be possible for ours to be saved as well. Then we come all go back to our home world and who knows maybe while I am out there traveling I could find out what happened to Cloud" she said

'Cloud' Aerith thought

She had a feeling that her old childhood friend was still alive out there as Yuffie managed to surrive so why would not he after all. He might not have the same abilities or powers that Yuffie had but that did not always factored in when came to those that travel worlds on their own without the protection of a gummi ship.

At the Gummi Ship Storage Area…

"Okay what is going on here" Yuffie asked curiously as she looked at something licking the blood of the others.

"About time that you got here. I need you to come over here for a second" Cid told as he then pushed the strange something towards her.

The creature stood at about a three feet tall possessing red fur-covered bodies. She noticed that while come over to her they were walking on all fours but seem able stand on their hind legs when standing still. Their paws are oversized in comparison to their bodies, with each possessing sharp claws which, coupled with sharp teeth.

"Yo" the creature said towards Yuffie who just looked over at Cid.

"This guy is going to be the ones doing the piloting for you guys in the Gummi Ship since I rather not have you crash it somewhere. If you are wondering what he is then that simple as he is what called a Moomba. One that I been raising myself all this time and very smart on at that" he told her

"Smart. Very." the moomba said.

"Are they only capable of speaking one word at a time?" Yuffie asked which also a question that on the mind of Naruto and the others.

"I am capable of articulating myself in very detailed and thought out manner when I desire to do so" the gummi ship pilot told her.

'Huh' was the only thing going around Yuffie and the others (Sakrua just stood by Naruto's side not reacting).

"He tend to do that at time as mostly Moomba can only speak one word at time but this one as you can see if different. He is capable of speaking normal sentence but does not always do it" Cid told them.

The Moomba just laugh at the group who just glaring at him. Cid then went about tell Yuffie that Moomba remember by licking their blood thus that what he was doing. Yuffie had some her blood licked so their pilot would be able to remember her.

Later that night…

"Huh what am I doing here" Naruto wonder as he was again that strange sewer he had only been to a few time before.

Looking around he wonder what just what had called him to this place as he did not think there was a reason for Kyubbi to call him here. He then noticed Yuffie was standing next to him. Though there was something not right about her. Her brown eyes were yellow and she looked at down at him as he sat in  
sewer.

"Kurama take me to him" she told him in voice that was her own but the tone  
sounded strange.

"What are doing here, Yuffie and what wrong with your voice?" he asked.

"Take me to Kurama and I will tell you" Yuffie told Naruto.

"Wait who is Kurama? Also why would you come here of all place to try and meet someone" Naruto asked curiously .

"What do you want?" the demon fox said the sewer backdrop changed to where Naruto and Yuffie were now in front of his cage.

"Look at the mighty Kurama now beaten and sealed within a human" Yuffie said.

"Wait your name is Kurama…YOU HAVE A NAME!" Naruto yelled shocked as he always thought that Kyubbi was not his title but the what to call him.

"You did not know that. Really are you seriously telling me this guy that was always so obsessed with telling people his name never info you of that" 'Yuffie' said with a loud laugh.

"They never asked for our names as they just called us by our tails or in my case Kyubbi" Kurama told her.

"Did you ever try to tell them that you had a proper name as you would never let me or others forget your name" she said.

"She has a point you know" Naruto told the nine tailed fox.

"Shut up" the fox said before turning his attention towards 'Yuffie' again

"Leviathan did you take over the girl's body simply to gloat about my being sealed or laugh that never told them my name Kyubbi asked her.

"Wait a minute your controling Yuffie's body" Naruto asked.

Yeah the girl is just asleep and will not remeber any of this. Also this only temporary as I would not fully take over her body" Yuffie/Leviathan said.

"What is that you wanted here? Tell me now!" Kurama demand.

"Your in no condition to be making demands. I want to know what you did with my orb" she said.

"That thing I lost somewhere I can not really remeber where" the demonic fox told her

"You bastard" Yuffie/Leviathan yelled though Naruto holds her back.

"What are you doing!?" she yelled at him.

"This is not your body so do not treat it like it is" Naruto said.

"The kid right the fact that your using that girl means that you can not come here yourself or are  
just scared" the nail tail said.

"Me scared" Yuffie/Leviathan said though it was at this point her eyes flash and then return to there normal color.

"Huh what am I doing here…."Yuffie asked as looked around and saw a giant face  
staring down at her.

"Boo!" the demonic fox said as Yuffie froze and collapse to the ground.

"About the dragon's orb I lost while travel between worlds so one of them might have" Kurama  
said as Naruto left this place.

However Kurama seem to have conversation with someone else as apparently he was not alone inside that cage and voice about how they decide to remain quite the two time Naruto was here.


	13. Chapter 13

I would like to thank:

mrgirmjaw,FinalKingdomHearts, and EvaShinobiKaiserKnight for reviewing this story

alchemicpikachu,EvaShinobiKaiserKnight,Eaglezaruma ,koshikaden,gh152 the second, and Heero Twilight for adding this story to their favorite story list

deathkin129,EvaShinobiKaiserKnight,HeavensFiend,sa kuralovelight, and Heero Twilight for adding this story to their story alert list

koshikaden for adding me to their Favorite Authors List  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Naruto awoke to find that there was some weight on him that he did not noticed when he went to sleep. Sakura happened to be one as she lying there next to him with her eyes open holding his arm. He was not sure if she was asleep or not as she was not moving but she did not sound asleep either. It was something he was somewhat getting used to as he could react by being startled every single night. The other weight he felt on him was Yuffie. She was lying on his stomach with her head directly on top of his seal which was now starting to vanish.

'Leviathan must have do this to speak with Kurama directly while using Yuffie's body' He thought but then realized the dangerous setting he was in.

Here was Yuffie lying on his stomach…his bare stomach mind you as his shirt had been rolled up to his chest. Seemingly the shock she experience within his subconscious was leading to her to wake for real. Once she did and became aware of her surroundings that when she reacted.

"What the hell am I doing laying on your stomach!?" Yuffie yelled.

This apparently cause Sakura to start moving as she moved her own head to lie on Naruto's stomach.

While Terra and Mog just merely continued to sleep through this or at least Terra did. Mog was merely playing asleep as he did not want to get involved into this at all.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell just happened or do I have to…." Yuffie started before she getting glared down by Sakura from her place on her teammate's stomach.

'That girl can be rather creepy at time' the girl from Wutai thought to herself.

Yuffie then had look of shock on her face as she was told what happened to her just recently

"So tell me get this straight my ancestor Leviathan is still alive and she took over my body just like that" she said.

"Yeah she was controlling you and when to ask Kyu…Kurama what he did with some orb" he told her

"There was a legend of such thing in Wutai that states that giant fox appeared and…..do not tell me that fox was" Yuffie inquired.

"Apparently so as we are not dealing with people here exactly. They been alive for far long then we know So it very possible that Kurama is the fox from the legend" Naruto said.

"Anyway I need to get back to sleep we can worry about all this stuff later as we got head out tomorrow. Hopefully I can sleep without my body being controlled again" she said.

"Was not that headband suppose to surpass your power to keep you from going out of control. So how did Leviathan take over you" Naruto thought out loud.

"I was just temporarily borrowing her body. That did not count as her going out of control" Yuffie/Leviathan said as once again she fallen under the water dragon's control.

"Are you going to be doing this often as that's not your body after all" the blond ninja told her.

"Well she is my descendant and among them she is probably the one that been the most compatible with me in centuries. Probably as result of her powers being so strong but this *pointing to the headband* only keeps her from going out control. She is not going out of control at the moment" Yuffie/Leviathan told him.

"Are you suppose to be her people's guardian and protector?" Naruto asked.  
"Of course the people of Wutai are very important to me especially the Kisaragis. If I was able I would have been there to help them more when they need me the most" Leviathan said.

Sitting up now(with Sakura just have gone back holding his arm) Naruto looked her over the the water dragon that was controlling Yuffie's body.

"Maybe it because I am from a different world but from where I am from take control of a body that belongs to someone you claim is important to you at whim and without their notice. It kind of shows off the opposite of that really" he said.

Within Naruto's subconscious, Kurama was laughing as Leviathan then began stumbling over herself trying to explain why she was doing what she was doing. However none of it really made that much sense as she was not able to say anything really clearly from being so flustered.

"I know wait a second" Leviathan said as Yuffie's eyes closed and she just stood there unmoving.

Within Yuffie's own subconscious….

"Huh?" the girl said

She looked around to see that she was standing on rather large ice flow in what appeared to be a ocean.

"Hey there I have something to say to you" she heard a voice call out from behind her.

Yelling as she almost fell off the ice flow that she was standing on at the moment but was caught by someone that strangely enough look exactly like her expect for their yellow eyes and blue hair.

"Careful. You can not fall off this or else that *pointing a creature swimming underneath the water* will consume you…again if you are not" they said.

"Are you Leviathan?" Yuffie asked.

"Well sort of….*cough*….*cough*..What was that for" Leviathan asked as the kunoichi punched her in the gut hard.

"That for taking over my body twice without even warning me" she said glaring at her.

"I have a reason and its well…" Leviathan said as she began whispering into Yuffie's ears about her reason for her actions.

"Really?…I mean serious is that it. Well I guess that possibly after all you seem different then the legends and story I was told as a kid after all" Yuffie said after let out a sigh at her explanation.

"Anyway as means to make up for it I will help you until you can find another Kisaragi to fully help you out" her ancestor told her.

Yuffie then gave her a look at said 'are you kidding me' right at her.

"Your powers are inherited from me but centuries have passed as I am your ancestor after all. So I can not tell you how to control that *pointing to creature swimming underneath them* as that something another Kisaragi or yourself has to do" Leviathan told her

After leaving her own subconscious the first thing Yuffie noticed Sakura staring at her. Of course this scared the crap out of her. Causing her to jump back as result.

Looking over to Naruto to get some idea of why she was doing this just resulted in him shrugging as he did not even know why Sakura did half the things she does now. She just seem to be acting on something but he was not aware of what that was really.

After examining everything she was allow to doing to Naruto as she did not share certain things Leviathan got her to keep between them. Which was understandable as she would not go any around spread stuff like that as she would not want the same done if it was her. Everyone was entitled to privacy after all when came to things like that

Yuffie yawning as there was still some time before they were suppose to be getting up and Naruto had already gone back to sleep and Sakura while she just went back to doing whatever it was she was doing.


End file.
